


Abyss

by Doctor_Freaking_Phil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Guns, Hurt Morgan, Hurt Peter Parker, Knives, Murder, Nightmare, This is straight out of a horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Freaking_Phil/pseuds/Doctor_Freaking_Phil
Summary: "The task is simple. Choose which child you would like to save, and kill the other one," the voice explained. "If you refuse to choose one of them, I'll kill both of them myself, so choose wisely Stark."Ooooooooooor a series of terrifying events that you guys are gonna kill me for. :)~TRIGGERS WARNINGS ARE IN THE TAGS~





	Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll are gonna hate me for this but it's alright :)

All Tony heard was screaming. He was in a room with only darkness filling it. Then he heard his two kids gasping out for air.

"Peteyyyyy I'm scared!" Morgan hugged her brother's arm.

"I know Morg, it's going to ok, no one's going to hurt you," Peter's voice shook.

"Except someone will," a man came into Tony's view and pulled out a gun.

"NO LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Tony tried to get to them, but it was like there was a barrier between them.

"Say bye bye little ones," the man held a gun to Peter's head and turned the safety off with a click. Peter stared at the gun sobbing while the man pulled the trigger and he fell limp. Then the man aimed the gun at Morgan and shot and the whole scene disintegrated.

Before Tony could fall onto his knees crying, Peter and Morgan appeared again, alive. But instead, Peter was handing Morgan a gun while she sobbed.

"Listen, you have to do this, ok Morg?" Peter kneeled down and lead the small set of hands holding the gun to his forehead. "I promise it won't hurt, ok?"

"I c-can't!" The young girl cried.

"Yes you can, just look away and think of something that makes you happy and pull the trigger. If that purple grape finds me, he'll have the stone and the whole world will be in danger. Please jelly bean, for me?"

"O-ok," She cried.

I love you. I love you so much. Tell mommy and daddy I love them so much. Remember that you're saving the world! You're a super hero! You're my hero. I love you so much Morgie."

"I love you Petey," She said as she looked away and thought of the day when she and Peter snuck off to Disneyland. Peter squeezed his eyes shut and also thought of the time when he didn't tell Tony and Pepper that they were going to Disneyland. Then, she slowly pulled the trigger and Peter slumped to the ground. Morgan cried and hugged her brother's corpse as the whole scene disintegrated again.

The terrifying experience continued when Peter and Morgan came running past Tony. Then, a black figure appeared out of no where and when it smiled, all you could see was it's white teeth glowing in the dark. 

"Come here, little children. You can't stop running away from me! It said.

"Stay away from us!" Peter said as he held out a protective arm in from of Morgan.

"Awwww big bwother trying to protect wittle sissy. How cute," It smiled as he held his arm up and slowly pulled the two siblings apart.

"Petey!" Morgan reached her arms out hoping to reach her brother. A set of dark hands landed on her shoulders.

"Don't hurt her!" Peter yelled.

"Oh I won't be the one hurting her," It said. "It will be him."

Then, Peter saw Tony.

"Dad?" Peter said with wide eyes. Before he could do anything, a large hand landed over his face and another over his stomach and he was dragged into the darkness. His screams echoed through the room as Tony helplessly did nothing. 

"Peter!" Morgan tried to run after him but a set of arms lifted her up and ran into the darkness.

"This isn't real," Tony told himself. "This can't be real."

"Oh but it is real," a male voice appeared.

Then there was muffled crying behind him. He turned around only to see Peter and Morgan tied to chairs with their backs together and rags in their mouths. Tony tried to get to them but there was once again a dumb barrier.

"The task is simple. Choose which child you would like to save, and kill the other one," the voice explained. "If you refuse to choose one of them, I'll kill both of them myself, so choose wisely Stark."

Then a knife formed into Tony's hand. He stared at his crying children in front of him as tears started to form in his eyes. He couldn't do it.

"Kill me!" Peter screamed through the gag. "Please!"

"I- I can't," Tony sobbed.

"You have 30 seconds left, Stark. Time is ticking."

"Please, they're 5 and 15 years old! They're just kids! Kill me instead!" He begged.

"20 seconds."

"Dad, please," Peter tried to say. "Kill me."

"Peter..."

"15 seconds."

"Daddy, don't let Peter die!" Morgan sobbed.

"Morgan, it's going to be ok!"

"10 seconds."

"I love you dad."

"I love you daddy."

"NO STOP!"

"5 seconds."

"KILL ME INSTEAD!"

"4."

"Please, they're just kids!"

"3."

"They haven't lived their lives yet!"

"2."

"They don't deserve this!"

"1."

"NO!"

"So pity," the male voice turned feminine, but very familiar. Too familiar. "You couldn't save one of your kid's life." The woman holding a large knife walked into the light. It was Pepper.

"P-Pepper?" Tony stuttered. 

"That's right. You failed and now both of our kids are going to have to pay for your pity mistake. Let's get to killing, shall we?"

"NO LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"Who's throat should I slit first? How about we play a game! Let's see..." She smiled.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe," She first pointed at Morgan with the knife, and with each word, she switched it. "Catch a tiger by it's toe. If it hollers let it go, Eeny, meeny, miny, moe." It landed on Peter.

"Dad, I love you," Peter tried to say. 

"Bye bye spiderling." She yanked his hair back and held the knife to his throat.

"NO DON'T!"

"Tony, wake up!" A voice appeared. "Wake up!"

Tony shot up from his bed. He saw Pepper by his side with a hand on his shoulder. 

"Had another nightmare?" She asked him.

"Where are the kids?" Tony started getting out of bed.

"They're playing in the living room, they're fine."

"What time is it?" 

"7:45 in the afternoon...?"

"I need to see them!" Tony jumped out of bed and ran to the living room. Surely enough, Peter and Morgan were playing superheroes in the living room. And sure enough, they were alive and happy.

"Daddy!" Morgan ran and gave Tony a hug and he hugged her back tightly. "We're fighting aliens!"

"Oh really? That's cool!" Tony smiled at Peter. 

"Oh yeah, can we work on the suit later, dad?" Peter asked.

"Of course kiddie," Tony said as he hugged his son tightly.

"Uh, I love you too?" 

Tony let him go and walked away with Pepper as Peter and Morgan continued to play superheroes.

"So, what exactly happened in that nightmare of yours?" Pepper asked.

"Believe it or not, you tried to kill our kids, and forced me to kill them. God, it was so real, yet so unreal."

"Well, glad it's not real."

"Yep, I'm glad it's not real too."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to cry soooooo freaking bad why the hell did I write this. Go easy on me in the comments and try not to kill me :)


End file.
